The Owl Policy
by pratz
Summary: A blind former ace pilot and a caretaker by accident. Will the policy of the owl befall upon them? Athrun x Cagalli. AU. ::Complete::
1. First: His Eyes, Her Beginning

The Owl Policy

**The Owl Policy**

Author: pratz

Disclaimer: too bad _Gundam Seed_ and its characters legally, sadly belong to Sunrise, Sotsu, and Bandai... but I guess it's not too bad that I own nothing but the story and, hopefully, the happiness of having reviews you'll give me afterward...

Note: whew... all in two hours! All rough and un-beta-ed! I'd be more than glad to have one, though...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_You will walk safer, less dangerously_

_In your own path of darkness_

_Than in the path of the other's light_

Anthony de Mello,_ Prayer of the Frog 2_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**-First Part of Whole-**

Cagalli Yula Athha couldn't help but squeak as a bundle of fur jumped onto her the second she peeked her head inside the Zala House.

"Why—you—let go of mmeee—" she squealed between gasps.

"No, Sergeant! Down! Now!"

Her attacker, now seen as a fat Scotland terrier, jumped down from her and ran innocently to hide behind a chubby lady wearing an old style black coat.

"I'm so sorry, Miss," the lady laughed heartily. "Sergeant always gets excited when he meets a new person. Please pardon him."

"That's okay," Cagalli waved her hand—a little bit sticky of the terrier's saliva. "I'm just shocked."

"You are... Miss Athha, if I'm not mistaken?" the chubby lady asked. Her smile widened as Cagalli nodded. "I've been waiting for you, Miss Athha. Glad you've finally made it here. I'm Jones from the Veteran Service Bureau," the lady reached her hand out and Cagalli took it. "You're really a big help we need."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Jones."

"Now, now, Mr. Zala is in his room—like he always is. It'd be much better if you meet him now, I think."

"Sure."

"Oh, before I forget," Reaching inside her coat's pocket, Mrs. Jones shooed the Scotland terrier towards the living room behind her. She handed Cagalli a piece of paper. "Here's my number. All you need to know has been written down and I put the notes on the top shelf right there," she pointed at a wooden bookshelf across the living room, "but in case you need a help, just call me. You know... a war veteran is never an easy person to deal with."

"Thank you." Cagalli took the name card.

"And Miss Athha?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let Sergeant—that terrier—wander too far. Mr. Zala wouldn't be pleased if that happens."

Cagalli nodded once again. Saying that she had full trust in the new caretaker, the chubby lady left. The Veteran Service Bureau still had a bunch of works to do, she said. Cagalli understood. It was no big deal whether the Jones lady was here or not, really. The blonde girl perfectly knew what condition she brought herself in to.

Well, at least she thought so.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hello? Excuse me?" Cagalli opened the door a bit wider to allow her a better view of the dark room. Classical music was played in the room, but she couldn't tell whose piece it was. Getting no answer, she decided to call out again louder. "Colonel Zala? Athrun Zala Sir?"

"I heard you the first time you called me." A plain, deep voice came from the far corner of the room.

Turning her head to where the voice came from, Cagalli found a sitting man facing the window. From her position right now, she could only see his back and nape-length hair silhouetted by the light from outside the window. Tentatively, she spoke, "Colonel Athrun Zala?"

"I'm not deaf," the man sauntered. "Yes, I'm Athrun Zala. I suppose you're the new caretaker they hire for me, hmm?"

Cagalli stepped closer to get to the man, and noticed that Sergeant the terrier curled up near the man's feet, slept. The man was wearing a white coat and a plain black shirt. His hands, fine-boned and calloused, were on his lap. The man turned his head aside when Cagalli was standing beside him.

That was when she noticed his closed eyes. _I forget that_.

"The name?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Your name. You have a name to call, don't you?"

"Ah, yes, Sir, pardon my rudeness. My name is Cagalli Yula Athha, Sir. A sophomore college student, majoring in engineering. Mrs. Jones said that yo—"

"Do I ask for more?" the man cut her short.

"No, Sir," Cagalli swallowed.

"So don't talk more than you have to do. Miss Athha, I assume that you know what kind of man you're facing now."

"Sir?"

"Get me my wheelchair." Irritation started creeping into Athrun's voice. He tapped the armrest of his chair once. "That Jones forgot to place my wheelchair back near me. I hope you won't make the same mistake."

Cagalli rushed to the set of wheelchair beside the bed and placed it before the man. "Do I have to set it up, Sir?"

"Yes, please."

Cagalli set the wheelchair up. It was not a difficult job to do since she had ever done it before when she had worked part-time before. She watched Athrun moved from his sitting position to get on to the wheelchair, only with help from his arms. _His arms must be really strong_, she mused when she realized how much exertion the acts had just cost.

"Alright," Athrun began. "Let me introduce myself. The name is Athrun Zala. I retired last semester as a lieutenant colonel at the age of twenty eigh—"

"Twenty eight!"

Athrun's brow furrowed. "You have problem with that?"

"No, Sir, I—"

"Or do you think you'll meet a disable old man by the name of Athrun Zala?" he continued. "And you said you're a college student. Read a lot, Miss Athha. You really need it."

Cagalli could only nod helplessly.

"If there's anything you want to ask about me, I believe Jones has noted down almost everything about me. You'd better read her notes, Miss. I'm not that kind of a person who will gladly do the same work twice—in this case answering your questions," he said almost coldly. "Now, please start your work. If you've finished reading Jones' notes, you'll know that I hate a person who disturbs me when I'm listening to the music."

Cagalli excused herself and rushed to the door like a starving human to a food. Once she closed the door, she leaned her back onto the door and exhaled heavily.

"And they said he's a war hero," she grumbled. "I shouldn't have thought too high of a hero, really. I shouldn't..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the couch in the living room, Cagalli lazily rolled on to her stomach and flipped a page of Mrs. Jones' notes back.

"So..." she mumbled, "that man wasn't lying when he said he's only twenty eight..."

The notes from the Veteran Service Bureau really helped a lot. Now she knew that Athrun Zala was really a kind of prodigal pilot. He enlisted the air force at the age of seventeen and made it into the special unit at the age of twenty. He was known as an ace pilot since the Battle of Kashmir Highland, age twenty-two, and later on the air force formed a squadron by his name. Squadron Zala was usually placed on the front line in battles.

"Prodigy my ass," she cursed. "First Kira, and then this man. Why am I always surrounded by people so-called prodigy?"

His military carrier ran like a flash and he was the youngest lieutenant colonel in the air force—correction here since Mrs. Jones had crossed out the information and rewrote it—_military_ history, at the age of twenty-seven. He was the top candidate for the youngest general in time. His last battle was in Anatolia when Squadron Zala was taken home half-destroyed and most of its best pilots were killed. It happened as the squadron acted as a fake trap for the real attack by the name of Squadron Jule.

"Lieutenant Colonel Athrun Zala retired afterward, and was honoured the Medal of Honour and the Medal of Courage by the National Representative Body..." she read the last sentence of Mrs. Jones' notes, not loud enough to be heard. "A former top ace and a hero... I can't ask for more, can I?"

"Miss Athha!"

"Coming, Sir!" she hurriedly scrambled to her feet and ran for the calling man. "Sir?" she asked when she arrived at his doorway.

"Would you take Sergeant outside?" Athrun pointed at his window with his right thumb. "He certainly needs that."

She noticed the half-sleeping terrier at his feet. "Alright," Cagalli took the rope near Athrun's CD player and tied it to the collar around Sergeant's neck. "Come on, boy. We'll go for a walk," she pulled the rope. "Anything else, Sir?"

"No."

Athrun didn't seem to speak again, so she left hastily and brought the dog along. Remembering Mrs. Jones' previous advice, Cagalli decided to bring the dog for a little walk just around the block near the Zala House. Sergeant woofed happily as he walked with her, and Cagalli couldn't help but smile at the sight. She loved dog anyway.

Passing a red telephone box, she stopped for a while. "What do you say for a call?" She laughed as the terrier woofed once as if he was agreeing. "If you say so. Wait a minute for me, okay?"

She inserted her telephone card into the proper place on the machine and waited. A ring, and next, and once more before someone got the phone call on the other line.

"Hello, Athha residence."

"Kira."

"Cagalli?" the voice from the other line sounded to be surprised.

Cagalli rested her back on the box's glasses. "Just calling to let you know I'm alive."

"Unfortunately alive," the boy, Cagalli's twin brother, laughed. "So, how's life been treating you? I heard from Lacus you're getting yourself into trouble again."

"Hell no!"

"Easy, Cagalli. No hard feeling here, okay? So?"

Cagalli grumbled as Athrun's emotionless face crossed her mind. "I got a war veteran with me."

"Well, sounds normal enough for me."

Not really wanting to tell her brother the situation she was in now, she looked at her watch and sighed once. "Kira, I have to go now. Works, you know. Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Hmm... I have free time after 4pm. Is that okay?"

"I love you. In the park, usual place?" Cagalli smiled, imagining her brother cursing. "Alright. Tell Father not to worry about me. See you."

She hung up the call, all smiling because of her brother's small 'take care' mumble. Sergeant jumped a little when she pulled his rope to continue their small walk.

"So, Sergeant," she said, fully aware that she would be looked so silly—talking to a dog like that, "what kind of a man is your master?"

Cagalli stopped again in front of a newspaper kiosk. Sergeant barked in annoyance, this time unhappy with the halt. Her hand reached out for the evening newspaper. Its big-sized, capitalized headline, 'Jule Brings Victory Home' picked her interest. The name somehow reminded her of something, but she could not exactly remember what. _Guess I'll just have to buy it_. She called the kiosk keeper and paid for its cost.

The former ace was in the living room, sitting next to the window, by the time she came home.

"Sir," Cagalli spoke uneasily, "I didn't know you're here."

Athrun acknowledged her with a simple nod. "Anything interesting out there?"

"Nothing's unusual, Sir."

"There," Athrun pointed at a door on the left of his own bedroom's door, "is your room. Well, that's the room for any possible guest actually, but I think you should have it since you'll stay here."

"Is that alright?"

"Well, since I hardly have visitor..."

She smiled sadly when his voice trailed away, but Athrun seemed to pay no heed to her and called Sergeant to come onto his lap. _Maybe a hero isn't all almighty and powerful_, she thought. _Maybe this man isn't as bad as I think..._

"And one thing more, Miss Athha."

She halted her steps to her new room. "Sir?"

"Put that 'sir' off. I'm barely thirty. I'm not that old."

She considered her next words for a while, then, "Cagalli."

"What?"

"I'm just nineteen. That 'miss' thing makes me sound older."

Athrun kept quiet for some seconds, thinking, and finally he said, "Athrun."

She smiled even more before she closed the door of her new room and whispered soft good night to her new housemate.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	2. Second: His Bitterness, Her Presence

The Owl Policy

**The Owl Policy**

Author: pratz

No kidding, I gotta let go of this muse. Too much Athrun will kill me. Anyway, here's—still un-beta-ed... You have two more to go before the end comes. Read, enjoy, and the review button will greet you afterward!

p.s.: for those who are watching _G-Seed Destiny_, is it true that Mwu is that Commander Neo? Geez... it's already terrible enough that Shinn will fight Kira later...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_You will walk safer, less dangerously_

_In your own path of darkness_

_Than in the path of the other's light_

Anthony de Mello,_ Prayer of the Frog 2_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**-Second Part of Whole-**

Kira chocked harshly on his own coke.

"Eww... that's gross, bro!"

The brown-haired boy coughed a few times—since the coke got its way into his nose unpleasantly—before he could regain his breath back. Lacus, sitting beside him, got all worried and stroked his back in full concern. Cagalli only rolled her eyes up at the little display of affection in front of her.

"You—" Kira coughed one more time onto a sheet of Kleenex, "—got to be kidding me, right?"

"And what will be the interest of that?"

That was when the brown-haired teen began to get serious. "No way."

"Kira," Lacus said.

"There's just _no_ way you're having Athrun Zala instead of a detention!"

"Kira..." Now Lacus sounded so impatient than ever. "So you'd prefer a detention than your own sister?"

"No, I mean—okay, maybe it's—"

"Cut the crap, Kira," the blond-haired girl growled. "Back to the problem, will you?"

"But that's _Athrun_ _Zala_!" he nearly cried out. "And you didn't even know him! Seriously, Cagalli, haven't you ever realized whose picture on my bedroom's wall is?"

"Is he really that—er—famous?"

"He's the national treasure, you twerp! Cagalli, I know you have no interest at all with military business and such, but this isn't something you could just ignore."

"Yeah, national treasure and surely I'm going to the moon without spacesuit."

Groaning, Kira stomped down furiously into his bag and brought his laptop out. "This," he typed some then shoved his laptop to Cagalli, "is _him_."

'Red Baron the National Treasure.'

Cagalli blinked at the on-line newspaper's screaming headline. Turning her attention to Kira, she asked, "What's this?"

Kira looked like he was going to grab his sister and drown her into the cold fountain in the middle of the park. _Well, if that'll knock something through the thick skull of hers, then maybe I really should.._. "That's _Daily News_ from last year. Remember the Fontainebleau Attack?"

"Er—the time when some top politicians were almost killed by a terrorist group?"

"Yeah. That Zala kicked the terrorists' asses and saved those who, I personally think, didn't deserve to be."

Lacus sighed. "Kira, it's not that—"

"Your father is an exception, Lacus. Sorry. Forgot to mention it before."

"Mr. Clyne was also there?" Cagalli asked, surprised. "You've never told me, Lacus!"

"I'd thought to tell you, but since you're so dense about politics and military subjects—well..."

The blond-haired girl glared at her friends. "I'm not dense. I'm just following my heart's decision not to hear any rubbish talk."

"My father never talks rubbish."

"He gets the right point of being a servant of the people anyway. That's why he's so cool," Cagalli grinned. There was no reason she would let her pink-haired friends down like that. "Alright, let's just go back to this Zala person again. Kira, make sure you're worth my time."

"Didn't the principal tell you anything before you got this deten—I mean responsibility?" Kira asked. Regretfully he cursed a few under his breath as Cagalli shook her head—and gave him a deathly glare afterward. "Let's put this in a much simpler way. He's a top gun, he's the greatest pilot in this decade, and he's way too cool to be under your care."

"Cagalli never asked for that in the first place," Lacus cut in. "She only tried to help me and unfortuna—"

"Lacus."

"Ops," Lacus grinned shyly. "Sorry."

"How's he now?" Kira interrupted.

"Who?"

"The president. Athrun Zala of course. Who else?"

"Hmm," Cagalli tried to picture his employer in her mind. "He has beard all over his jaw—not a tidy man, I think, because he seems to be too lazy to shave—and his hair is quite long. The last time I saw him, he tied it into a loose ponytail."

"What does his appearance look like? The way he clothes or anything?"

"Umm... seems like he loves to wear black clothing."

"Does he have—er—such dark aura around him? Like—like the intention to kill?"

Cagalli eyed her brother suspiciously. "Your imagination is too great for your own good, Kira."

"I mean, he's—"

"He's not that bad," Cagalli sauntered. "He's just... a little bit grumpy."

"Grumpy? Well, that scores you right."

Ignoring her brother's remarks, Cagalli sipped her coke a bit. True, she had not known much about his employer, but that did not mean she would not learn to know instead. "Kira?"

"What?"

"Tell me more about him," she demanded quietly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Athrun woke up on late evening, feeling unpleasant for no certain reason as usual, and spent thirty minutes later to fully regain his consciousness.

Dark.

It was dark though he was opening his eyelids.

He sighed heavily. It was almost eight months after the Battle of Anatolia, but he was still unable to get used to the feeling of being trapped in the still darkness.

A soft, tentative knock on his door. Then the second knock. A voice called his given name. Being reminded of having another person in the house with him, Athrun simply acknowledged the person by saying, "Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"You can."

Later he heard steps coming towards him. The steps died near his bed.

"Ah, you're awake finally. I was wondering if you'd lock yourself all the day inside your room."

He was on the way answering when his stomach growled loud enough to let Cagalli hear it. He cursed silently, fully aware of his caretaker's vain attempt to hide her amused chuckles.

"Guess I come at the right time," Cagalli said. "I'm cooking for dinner. Do you want any special dishes for dinner?"

"Anything is fine with me." Pulling his blanket even higher to his face, he rolled on to his side so his back was facing his caretaker. To amuse someone, let alone a person he had just barely known, was not his usual cup of tea, really.

"Do you like Japanese food?"

"As long it's not too spicy."

"Okay." A series of fit steps got away from his bedside. "Let's have sukiyaki for tonight, Red Baron."

At the last two spoken words, Athrun's body stilled immediately as if his blood was freezing, but he pretended that he had not heard anything. The girl had enough amusement today and he would not be too kind to give her one more. He would deal with it, with her, later.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

To be honest—though Athrun would never admit it openly, the sukiyaki tonight was the best food he had ever tasted for the last eight months. _Or it's that I haven't eaten properly for these last months_, he thought. Six months with hospital food and two months later with instant food to stay alive were more than enough.

It seemed that Cagalli earned a good credit for tonight.

Across the table Cagalli was sitting. At first she was unsure whether she had to help the man to eat—she stressed at the word 'help'—or not, but now she knew Athrun was not someone to underestimate.

"You're so quiet."

"Huh?"

"You're so quiet," Athrun repeated. "What? Thought you must help me feeding myself?"

Cagalli opened her mouth, but she could not find anything to say. _How did he know?_

"It's not the first time. When I was in the hospital, the nurse always acted as if I couldn't handle a simple problem of eating by myself. It's my legs, not my hands, which I can't use."

"Sorry." _He must be such a mind reader!_

"Never mind it."

"How's the food?"

_Good_. "Adequate."

"What's that?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Is that a compliment?"

"If you think so," Athrun shrugged, then handed her his nearly empty bowl. "More, please."

Cagalli allowed a small smile to dawn. She filled Athrun's bowl and passed it back to him. "I could cook sukiyaki again tomorrow if you like it."

"It's alright."

She bit a piece of mushroom and chewed, thinking of what else to say, then, "Ath—"

"Cag—"

Cagalli was honestly surprised since the man was never the first person to start a conversation. Smiling, she let him have the first turn. "Yes?"

"Back ago," Athrun hesitated for a while, "the name you called me..."

"Oh," Cagalli put down her bowl. _This is it_. Taking a deep breath, she replied, "That's your name, isn't it? My brother told me when I went outside this evening."

"Don't call me that again."

"Why? I'm neither trying to irritate nor make a joke upon you here. My brother idolizes you. You're a hero," Cagalli uttered. "A hero is not someone to look down on."

"I _was_ once."

"You _are_."

Silence.

"You know nothing about me."

"Well, excuse me for knowing nothing about you, but I'm willing to learn."

"You're too damn stubborn for your good," Athrun forced a small smile—a bitter and tired one.

"You're not one to talk."

"Let's make a deal," he said impatiently. "Promise me you will never use that name again as long as you're with me."

"And what will I get?"

Slamming his rice bowl down on the table's surface, hard, Athrun hissed angrily. His jaws tightened that Cagalli could see the veins under his unshaved beard. "Don't play around with me. I'm not someone you'd be pleased to have as an enemy."

"I'm not going to make you my enemy," Cagalli shot back. If Athrun was such a harsh, snappy war veteran, then she would show him what stubborn was really meant. "And I'm not going to have myself fired either."

For a while, it was going back to the uncomfortable silence safe from their breaths.

"I won't kick you out," he said finally, sounded a little defeated—and he did not like it at all. Well, he needed any help due to his present condition anyway. "You could stay here until the end of your contract."

"Thank you."

Not knowing what to say next and feeling a bit dejected, Athrun sighed heavily. She barely picked up his mumbling of 'brat these days', but she just ignorantly let it pass. He picked his bowl then continued eating quietly. Cagalli took that as a conditional stalemate agreement and decided to go back to her dish again. Still, the awkward atmosphere was not getting any better.

"I wasn't feeling very good yesterday."

"Pardon me?"

"Sergeant was disappearing." He stirred the nabe pan with his chopsticks and got himself a piece of renkon. "I was... impolite."

Cagalli blinked disbelievingly. _Is that how he apologizes? Geez..._ "W-well..."

"I... kind of lashed it out on you yesterday."

_How moody. One minute he's getting us a heated talk, the other minute he deliberately turns into a clumsy guy_. However, she counted it as a good improvement on their barely so-called relationships. "It's okay. We'll just have you made over."

"What?"

"For not using your nickname," she leaned her back onto her chair. She had been so tense back ago and she did not even realize it. "That'll be just fair."

"I don't see whether I require any of it."

"I insist."

Athrun did not say anything after that. He already got the point not to defy her arguments. Cagalli surely had scored a big one. Yet, when she led him on his wheelchair to go back to his room, Athrun quietly mumbled a phrase that made her beam pleasantly.

"Thank you for the dinner, Cagalli."

Later on, she realized that it was the very first time he had fully called out her name.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He wondered why most girls were crazy about such make over. Even though he considered his new caretaker a brash, tomboyish girl, she was not an exceptional case in this field. Not that he was against it, anyway. He just did not see any particular benefit of having a make over.

Cagalli clapped her hand happily as the hairstylist turned Athrun's chair over to let her see him. "What I want exactly!"

"You owe me one, Cagalli," the effeminate hairstylist grinned broadly. "Not that I refuse to help you, really. He's really such a cutie."

Athrun grimaced at the word 'cutie'.

"Thank you so much, pal," Cagalli patted the hairstylist's shoulder. "See you later."

Athrun still could not get the uneasy feeling off of his head even after they got out of the beauty centre. Cagalli, acting as if nothing serious happened, smiled all the way back home.

"You're not going to sulk the entire time, aren't you?"

"I still couldn't believe you've brought me to a beauty centre."

"It's worth, isn't it?"

"Worth?" Athrun said sarcastically. "That friend of yours kept on caressing my face and saying that I was a cutie!"

"He's always like that—especially to beautiful people."

"Cagalli," Athrun stopped her from leading his wheelchair. "We are never, ever going back to that place again."

"What? You can't stand a transsexual?"

"I'd have sworn he _was_ flirting with me, for God's sake!"

"Ooookay..." She smiled, a wide and satisfied one. "Though I still think you _do_ look cute."

_Well, he is_, she mused. With his beard all gone, his hair cut and styled more decently, Athrun did look nicer than before. _Now he really looks like a man of his age_. The former pilot had refused to get a drastic change for his hairstyle anyway, but at least Cagalli managed to get him shorten his tresses. _Stubborn Athrun_.

"I've grown my hair long even before I join the military (1)," he said as if reading her mind. "It's just—I don't want to lose it all so sudden."

"Point's taken," she shrugged. "Sooo... we've gotten you made over. What about a celebration?"

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not going t—"

"It's a part of our deal."

"Since when did I agree on any th—"

"Athrun," Cagalli pronounced his name in dawdled tone. "I'm your caretaker, and to get you hospitalized because of anorexia isn't an option for me."

"Anorexia? I'm not!"

"So let's get a quick bite to eat. I know a good place."

Athrun sighed, and half-heartedly accepted his defeat. He did not know how this girl could always gain the upper hand of him. Considering it a weakness sounded ridiculous, but he could not help it. He had never been willing of letting anyone get the best of him, yet Cagalli proved that he was not immune of mistake. She made him see that he was possibly wrong to think that way.

They stopped in front of an Italian restaurant near the city park. Cagalli seemed hesitant, and halted at once before its entrance.

"Is it the place?"

"I—yes, but—"

"What's wrong?" Athrun frowned. If they were there, why did not she bring them inside?

"I forget..." Cagalli whispered, guilt evident in her voice. "Stairs (2)."

Athrun gripped his wheelchair's armrest tighter.

"I—Athrun, I'm so sorry—I shouldn't—"

"We'll find another place," he cut her short. He did not like this feeling of being pitied. "This city surely has more than one good place to eat."

Silent occupied the time they took to leave the Italian restaurant. After about twenty minutes, Cagalli found them a Chinese one. They got their menu and started eating, but Cagalli was still silent.

"You have a habit of being silent when you're not in the mood, haven't you?"

She raised her head. "Sorry?"

"Stop it," Athrun reached out his hand to locate his glass of tea. "It's not—" _your fault_, he had meant to say that, yet, "—like you intend to do that."

"I should've been more cautious," she mumbled. "I should've been."

Athrun sipped his tea quietly and decided that it was time to go home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cagalli raised an eyebrow when she saw a black car parked in front of the Zala House. _A guest?_ Moving Athrun aside a little, she pushed the gate open and found a silver-haired man in the veranda. "Sir?"

"Zala." Standing, the man ignored her and greeted her employer instead.

"From the voice, I assume it's you," Athrun's voice dropped degrees colder. "What has brought Yzak Jule to my humble nest?"

The silver-haired man's lip twitched. "Looks like you're okay."

"I'm not okay, but at least I'm still alive."

Cagalli brought Athrun next to the chair on the veranda and excused herself to make drinks for the mysterious guest. She noticed the way Athrun talked to the guest. _Is that Jule person his friend? They're not in the best term of friendship, I suppose_. Reaching up to get the sweetener from the top shelf, her eyes suddenly caught the newspaper she had bought before. Once again the headline had her interest.

_That Jule!_ She squeaked, surprised. _I remember it now! His name's on Mrs. Jones' notes, too! The Squadron Jule!_

"—t it!"

"—ry?"

Hesitantly, she decided to stop before the door. The two men outside were having a serious, heated talk.

"I said cut it now, Zala. You are going to listen to me for once."

"My life isn't your damn business. Leave."

"Do you think I'm happy to do this? This is for your own good."

"Leave. _Now_."

She heard a heavy sigh and grumbles, then steps of leaving. It was when she came to get her employer. "He's leaving already?"

Athrun nodded slightly.

"You're the one who has the habit of being silent when you're not in the mood."

"That's my words."

"I know that man." Cagalli put the tray on the table. "Yzak Jule, isn't it?"

"So you've decided to read more?"

"No need to be sarcastic now, Athrun. He's on the newspaper. _Jule Brings Victory Home_ they said. Is he your comrade?"

"Ex," Athrun corrected. "My previous comrade when I was still involved in military business."

Cagalli put a cup of tea into Athrun's hand. It was shaking lightly, so lightly that she almost missed to notice. "He's on Mrs. Jones' notes, too."

"Oh."

"Mind to tell me?"

"I—" Athrun gripped his cup firmer. "He's an ace pilot—like I was before. My comrade since we're in the academy. He's been in the same team with me in our early day. I guess you've already known about the Battle of Anatolia. That's him."

Cagalli stared at Athrun's calloused hand in hers. Her thumb stroked the back of his palm slowly, softly, as if giving a silent support for him to continue.

"We used to be rivals."

"I'm sorry."

"What's it for?"

To be honest, she did not know what she was sorry for.

"Some people may see the disabilities as handicaps, but above all of things, I hate to be pitied. I know my so-called rival is now looking at me with pity in his eyes. And you also do it."

"I don't d—"

"It's not your fault, Cagalli." There, he had said it. "It's not your fault I'm blind and crippled."

She did not know what to do or what to say, so she just held onto his hand and quietly wished for a peace for her employer's restless mind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1) from my previous fic _The Child Inside_. I wonder if there's any soldier like this...

(2) based on a scene from J-dorama _Beautiful Life_. God, I love this dorama so!


	3. Third: His Past, Her Bewilderment

The Owl Policy

**The Owl Policy**

Author: pratz

Disclaimer: I own them only in my dream, unfortunately...

Notes: thanks for all the feedbacks you readers give me, including the flames (hehehe... am I really that bad?). For those who are thinking 'what the heck?' after you read this fic, please keep it in your mind that this is an AU. I do my best to keep Athrun and the gang in character, but some changes are intentionally needed.

Finally: the explanation why I pick such strange title for this fic. This is the last before the final chapter. Oh, and I didn't mean to make TOP be an angst-filled fic, but if the angst things start to poke here and there, I can't help it (I'm such an irresponsible author, aren't I?). I want TOP to be an introspective one instead...

Anyway, have anyone watched _Kyou Kara Maou_? I really, really enjoy it...

p.s.: please at least do **leave your name** when you send a review for this fic so I'll know whom I owe to thank afterward. Thank you.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_You will walk safer, less dangerously_

_In your own path of darkness_

_Than in the path of the other's light_

Anthony de Mello,_ Prayer of the Frog 2_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**-Third Part of Whole-**

Cagalli almost forgot how to blink for seconds when a silver-haired man stood before the gate as she opened the front door of her employer's house. "Y-Yzak Jule?"

The man nodded a little to acknowledge her. "Do you have a little time?"

Realizing that the man wanted to talk to her, she followed him outside. Still, she did not have any clues what he wanted to talk about.

"Zala?"

"Ah? Oh. Athrun. He isn't a type of a person who could get up early."

Yzak faked a surprised expression at her answer. "Is he?"

That was when Cagalli suddenly caught the bait.

The surprising meetingCagalli labelled it as one later on—ended half an hour afterward when Sergeant was half-howling pitifully, asking for his food. Cagalli excused herself and rushed hurriedly to do her job, but her name coming out from Yzak's direction halted her in the way.

She turned back, feeling that he had a lot more to tell yet holding himself. "Yes?"

The silver-haired man seemed to be a little bit restless and uneasy before he said his next words. "Please take care of Athrun."

She smiled when Yzak left.

Athrun came out from his bedroom, still wearing his pyjama and looking a bit sleepy, right by the time Sergeant finished his food.

"Morning," Cagalli greeted him. "Do you want to have your breakfast now?"

"I'm not hungry," Athrun patted Sergeant's head as the terrier jumped onto his legs.

"Then we'll just have to get you a double lunch."

The ex-pilot frowned. "Double lunch?"

"We're having a picnic today—and I won't take no as an answer."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kira was ultimately happy when Athrun shook his hand that Cagalli almost saw his brother crying in giddiness.

"Enough, Kira. You'll cut his blood stream if you hold Athrun's hand any longer."

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Kira let Athrun's hand go as if it was a burning coal.

A ghostly smiled grazed Athrun's lips for a mere second. "It's alright."

"As expected from a clumsy younger brother," Cagalli half-mocked.

"You two," Athrun began—the first time that afternoon, "have different surname."

"Ah. That." Realizing that Athrun was actually throwing a question, Cagalli smiled and leaned her body aback. "We were adopted."

"I see."

"But I have no guess why I have to have a cry-baby like this as a brother."

"Like I understand why my sister is just too damn stubborn," Kira muttered under his breath.

"I agree with you on that," Athrun could not help but smiling.

Cagalli glared at Athrun, but the next second she was regretting her action. _Silly me—it's not like he could see what I'm doing._

"And sure it's an honour to have a Clyne here as well."

Cagalli winced at Athrun's tone.

Lacus, like always, only smiled understandingly and waved her hand to Cagalli, giving a sign that it was okay. "I'm sorry, Zala-san. I don't realize that you dislike politics that much."

"I hate politics."

The smile on Lacus' lips did not waver even a bit. "I know that politic is usually dirty and such, but if it helps lot of people, I would—at least—give it a credit."

"A-ah—could we start the lunch now?" Kira hurriedly cut in, trying to change the subject before it all was too late. "I'm starving."

"Right," Cagalli agreed, thanking Kira silently for the interruption. "Let's eat."

Aside from the bitter upbringing of political subjects, Athrun was being cooperative all day long. The word 'cooperative' was used here because he did not talk about his dislike towards politics anymore nor made the whole lunch a total mess, and Cagalli felt fortunate enough with that.

On the way home, Kira asked whether he could have a simulation virtual battle with Athrun, and, much to Cagalli's surprise, his employer answered the challenge. Later on, Athrun lost the game, and Kira was still beaming by the time they parted.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Did what?"

"Losing the simulation game to Kira."

"I didn't," Athrun turned his head to his left at the sound of something hit a trash bin near the pedestrian they were walking on. "What's that? A cat?"

"A big one. You—" and suddenly she got it. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"And get myself mocked as a coward to turn down your brother's challenge? Only in your dream, Cagalli."

"You're too prideful for your own good." Scowling, she almost felt sorry for the realization. "My brother's too happy to meet you that he's being oblivious about your... recent state."

"Losing my sight is bad," Athrun said glumly, "but loosing my pride is even worse."

_But of course_, she thought. _You think that you have nothing else left except your pride. You don't want to be looked as a weakling, don't you?_ "I thought I've told you."

"What?"

"Once a hero, always a hero."

Athrun heard her clearly even when the creaky sound of his house's front gate opened by Cagalli was loud enough, but he pretended that being ignorant was bliss now. "It's changing, Cagalli," he drew the words out from his throat quietly. "Everything is changing. And I, by no mean, am not an exception."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was past midnight when he woke up with a start, gasping for air badly.

"Nightmare?"

A touch of coolness was on his left cheek. A human's hand, he realized. Cagalli's hand. "Why are you here?"

"You're screaming," his caretaker answered. "Drink?"

In the darkness of his bedroom, Cagalli watched him accepting the glass with a quiet 'thank you'. "Do you want to talk?"

Athrun handed the glass back to her. "Why should I?"

"Well, you're calling out names in your dream, telling you don't want them to die. My father once said that it's good to share your nightmare."

Feeling half-embarrassed and half-irritated, Athrun pulled his blanket higher until it reached his chin. "So?"

"Is it about the Anatolia Battle?"

"What makes you think so?"

"I guess it's natural to always remember such a memory like that."

"It's not like I want to remember it." He leaned his head back to the bedpost behind. "The fact is I can't forget."

Despite his previous reluctance to share with her, he told her about the turmoil memories that had haunted him since his last battle. He could not understand what made him open his mouth to let her know what had been distracting him for months, but he was glad there was someone who willingly listened to him.

Cagalli, on the other hand, was not that ready to know more about him, but she had stated her willingness previously. If he wanted to talk, she would listen to him. 'Interesting' was not the best word to rate his story, but she knew it was important for him to share, and it was important for her to be there.

His last battle was where he endured the biggest damage in his entire carrier as a pilot. The Squadron Zala, which once had been known as the best squadron in the air force history, was destroyed to the point where even a single survivor was a miracle. While all of his men died, Athrun Zala had survived alive.

The last of the Squadron Zala.

It would be more than just tragic, his superior commander had once said when he visited the battered ace in the hospital, if the man whose name was used for the squadron died, too.

"If only I didn't take the task to be the bait, things wouldn't have to turn out this way."

"You're blaming yourself?"

"I guess..." he sighed heavily. "I know once a soldier faces a battlefield, he has to be ready to face death, but I couldn't help it."

"You're only depressing yourself."

"I—" he paused, then, "I agreed to the task because I couldn't let myself be topped by the other. I was an ace, and an ace had to bring a hope to those who were waiting for it to come. I did it even when I'd known there's only a small chance to make it, convincing myself that it'd be the greatest victory in my life.

"But I was... wrong.

"I didn't remember exactly what'd happened after my unit crashed and some Anatolian men helped me to get out of it. The only thing in my mind was the moment my men died before my eyes, and Jule led the main attacking squadron to get all done.

"When I first found out I was a blind and disable, I thought I could live this way as the atonement for all of my wrongdoing... but I—" Athrun swallowed hard. "I can't..."

Biting her lower lip, Cagalli reached out for his left hand, finding it was shaking. "No one," she whispered in tight voice, "asks you to bear all the guilt."

"No one does, but I am abandoned."

Cagalli could only tighten her hold of his hand.

"I never ask to be the only survivor of my squadron. Yet now, I can imagine how my ex-colleagues and superiors are now laughing just to look at me. I'm a fallen ace. A hero who isn't one anymore."

"But you ca—"

"Can what? What can I do with no eyes to see and no legs to walk? What kind of a pilot am I if I'm unable to fly?"

"Just let them."

Athrun raised his head to her direction.

"Let them talk all they want. You're not them."

"So easy for you to say," Athrun spat out cynically. "You don't know how it feels to be taken from your lif—"

"There's a story about an owl and a centipede (1)."

"I have no time to listen to any fable n—"

"The centipede comes to the owl because of his sadly aching feet, asking for any advice to lessen the pain it feels. The owl answers that it has too much legs. If it's only a mouse, it'll only have four aching legs. Thus, the pain will reduce drastically.

"The centipede is delighted. "'That's a brilliant idea,' it says, "'now please show me how to be a mouse.'

"The owl only shakes its head and says, "'Don't bother me with all details about how to do something,' it scowls. "'I'm only the policy maker here.'

All noise turned down except for the soft breathing from both of them. She did not let go of his hand yet, and he did not do anything to pull his hand from her warm grasp.

Shoulders dropping a little, he let out a short, dry laugh. "Thought you've told me you're not mastering in psychology."

"Spare me."

"Just what are you trying to say?"

"You're the one who'll decide what you're going to do. You're not only the policy maker of your own life, Athrun. You're the protagonist." She halted to consider her next move, debating herself whether she should ask him now, and then, "I heard from Yzak Jule."

"About?"

"Let me see your eyes."

And it was all he needed to understand. "You believe it?"

"I want to."

'_There's only a small chance to get his sight back,' Yzak said in low voice, 'but there's a possibility.'_

'_You're telling me tha—"_

'_Only if he takes the chance.'_

He looked away sharply. "No."

"I want to see you," she whispered, placing both hands on his cheeks to make him face her again.

Half-heartily, the eyelids that had been closed until now began to lift up, revealing the gleaming orbs behind them. He hold his breath unconsciously, afraid that she might pity him and also hoping that perhaps a miracle would really happen so he could see the person in front of him.

"Beautiful."

It was blatantly true and honest. Mesmerized by the green pools of her employer's eyes glinting in the dark, she could not find another word that was more suitable than 'beautiful'.

"I'm just... scared," closing his eyes again, Athrun whispered so softly that it was almost unheard. "I'm afraid I might fall again if I let my hope fly too high."

"Then just let the policy of the owl befall upon you." She dared to slip one of her hands to the tresses of his hair, and found no resistance to her move. "In the end, all that matters is what you do."

For the first time in her working to take care of him, Athrun lowered his guard totally down and let himself fall into her arms. It was just a simple hug with her arms around his shoulders and his on her sides, all comforting and warm. For her, it might just like a loving hug for her brother or friend, but he knew he did not mind it.

After all, he was glad and thankful that she was there.

"Why do you tell me this?"

"I don't know," head resting against her shoulder, his voice was muffled against the soft fabric of her pyjamas. "Because no one asks before and you're the first asking me to?"

"Oh." _Somehow, that sounds sad..._

"Cagalli?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

She knew he really meant it. "You're welcome."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1) from Anthony de Mello's _The Prayer of the Frog_ 2.


	4. Fourth: His Rebirth, Her Future

The Owl Policy

**The Owl Policy**

Author: pratz

Disclaimer: they're not mine (fortunate or unfortunate, it's all up to you...)

I've just noticed that in the third instalment I made Lacus call Athrun 'Zala-san' when the others called him 'Mister' or 'Colonel'... Well, my apology for that, but since Lacus is pictured to be very polite in the anime, I hope this kind of slip will make her more endear to you instead. Anyway, while writing this, I'm listening to _Hateshinaku Tooi Sora ni_ (_Kyou Kara Maou_), _Nakushita Kotoba_ (_Naruto_), and _Michiyuki_ (_Loveless_). Blame them all if this last instalment of _TOP_ is too weird to your taste... sweat-drops

This is the first time I finish a fic without having anyone proof-reading it previously, so any grammar mistakes or errors are definitely mine. For those who've read and cared to give me constructive feedbacks in spite of my poor writing skill, my gratitude is all yours. I haven't thought an AU'd get attention this much (not that I thought it'll be interesting at all), and I really thank you for all the time you spare me.

I don't offer a conclusion in this fic. You could think it's disappointing or else, but how Athrun and Cagalli will deal with themselves is all up to your thinking. I don't take them persona non grata or take them for granted because I want them that way (at least in this fic).

So... we've reached this point now. _TOP_ is finished. Sequel, anyone?

p.s.: watch _Loveless_! Repeat: watch _Loveless_!! OMG, MinaJun's totally coooool! squeals and starts fangirling Ritsuka

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_You will walk safer, less dangerously_

_In your own path of darkness_

_Than in the path of the other's light_

Anthony de Mello,_ Prayer of the Frog 2_

**-Fourth, and the Last, Part of Whole-**

The principal put a closed folder of progress report on the desk in front of him with a small smile. In her seat, Cagalli fidgeted ever so slightly.

"I appreciate this very much, Miss Athha. You've done better than my expectation."

_And what is your expectation, really,_ Cagalli wanted to ask that, but it came out this way: "Thank you, Sir."

"Miss Athha, with this ended, I hope you've understood what it is that I want you to learn," the Principal said. "I know you're always being honest with your emotions, but being honest doesn't mean you always have to follow your temper."

"I understand, Sir."

The Principal pushed a brown envelop into her direction. "The Veteran Service Bureau gives the best regard for you."

"Sir, what about Athr—Colonel Zala?"

The Principal raised an eyebrow at her slip of tongue, but did not take a heed to it further. "I believe, Miss Athha, the letter from the Veteran Service Bureau would explain it furthermore."

"I see. Thank you, Sir. Now, may I excuse myself?"

"Please do so."

Lacus was waiting outside the principal's room. Cagalli immediately noticed the worry etched on her friend's eyebrows. _I shouldn't be surprised..._

"How's it, Cagalli?"

"What do you think?" she waved the brown envelop in front of Lacus' face. "They even bother to send me a letter of gratitude."

Lacus heaved a relief sigh. "It all ends in a good way?"

"Yup." Cagalli nodded. Grinning, she reached out to slap her friend's arm playfully. "So worry no more, okay?"

"But it all happens because you wanted to save me from those boys. I mean, I di—"

"Lacus," she cut impatiently, "it's not your fault. Trust me. Even if it's not you, I'd still be more than happy to kick the ass of cowards like them."

"O-okay... if you said so..."

"Let's put it like this," Cagalli grinned even more, trying to sweep the guilty feelings off of her friend. "Kira got all the fun because of this, didn't he?"

"I admit that's just so painfully right." Lacus finally smiled. "Now that you talk about it, how is Athrun-san?"

"I'm not sure. I—" Cagalli frowned, definitely unhappy for not knowing what to say. "Don't look at me like that, Lacus."

"Cagalli, you haven't talked to him ever since, have you?"

Feeling that denial would only pick more overly concern from Lacus, she nodded.

"What's that? Yes or no? Have you or haven't you?"

"I haven't."

Lacus got a secure hold of her wrist, making her to face her friend seriously. "Why?"

Yeah, she wondered why she had not talked to him yet since the day she escorted him on the way to his eyes surgical operation—two weeks ago.

And she wondered why it irritated her so much.

"I don't know," she blurted out honestly. "Really, I don't know."

"So what are you waiting for now? Go and meet him."

"But—"

"No but."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

If it was not for Lacus'—and Kira's—forceful insist, she would hardly go to the hospital on her own will.

'_Go there and see if he's alright. Don't forget to ask for his signature!_'

She had scowled at her brother's persistent push, but when it came to Lacus' smile, she could not help but agreeing on what they wanted her to do.

The truth was she did not know what to talk to him when they met. Such words like 'Hi, how's your eyes?' would totally become an utter mess even before she realized it. Athrun hate such words, and she never hoped to be one of the things that could aggravate his moody temper.

Well, those, and the fact that she had hugged him that night.

It was just a friendly hug, offering comfort and accompany, but she realized that for Athrun, who had just deliberately poured what on his mind was, it might worth more than she intended it to be.

Like Athrun who could not deal with embarrassment too well, she indeed could hardly do it better than him.

'_What's to be ashamed of?_'

Cagalli almost wanted to give in to the temptation of believing in Kira's carefree words, but she just could not. There was a bunch of reason why. Athrun was much older than her, was her employer, was a war veteran—an ace pilot nonetheless, was a man who had already tasted the bitter side of life, and...

...was in a desperate need for a company.

"Mr. Zala has been out and we don't know when he will come back, Miss. Do you want to leave a message for him?"

Half-disappointed and half-relieved for some reasons, she smiled back at the nurse. "No, it's alright. Thank you."

She left right afterward. The flowers in her hand looked as if they were mocking her. White lilies. _Stupid Cagalli. They're flowers for burial _(1)_, though. Shouldn't you buy something nicer than that, eh?_

'_What do you want for a present?'_

'_Eh?'_

_She shrugged. 'The day I'm working for you is running out.'_

_Athrun looked contemplative for a while. 'Oh.'_

'_So?'_

'_Why all so sudden?'_

'_Well,' she shrugged again, trying to cover her uneasiness, 'just in case...'_

'_I see.'_

_There was something in his eyes that she did not recognize. A little annoyed, or perhaps... hurt? All she knew it was directed to her._

'_How about a dog collar?' he finally said. 'Sergeant needs a new one.'_

'_A dog collar it is then.'_

She cursed once again at her own stupidity. Of course. Why did not it cross her mind previously to get a new dog collar instead of white lilies?

Woof.

"Yeah, Sergeant. I know. Sorry."

Woof.

Wait. Sergeant was not with her. Sergeant was in the Zala House.

That dog could not be here, except—

—she was already at its owner's residence.

Cagalli slapped her own forehead, hard. First, her mind mercilessly let her bring white lilies. Now, her own legs betrayed her by bringing her to the house she had tried to avoid these past two weeks.

"Hey." Opening the wooden gate, she waved at Sergeant. "Your master is home?"

Woof.

No, he was not, but Cagalli could assume he would be there in short.

"Thought you've forgotten the way to come here, Miss."

She jumped. Oh yes she did jump in shock at the deep voice came from behind her.

"Well, at least that's what I think—considering the fact that you haven't passed by to even just say hi lately."

Cagalli watched how Athrun, wearing black glasses (2), moved his wheelchair on his own and closed the gate after him. She did not realize she missed the quiet sound of iron wheels until now.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself," Athrun said, opening his front door. "Want to come in?"

"N-no, I think. I must go home earlier. I-I've lot homeworks to do."

"An excuse, Cagalli?" Athrun took off his black glasses and slipped it into his breast pocket before raising his head to look at her. "A bad one at that."

Her mouth hung open, but not even a single syllable escaped out. _His eyes..._

"Athrun Zala." Athrun stretched his hand out to her.

"E-eh?"

"This is the first time I see you in person."

Hurriedly, and a little bit nervous, Cagalli took his hand timidly. "Cagalli Yula Athha."

"I know. Jones showed me your picture." Athrun did not let her hand off yet. "Really, you're woman."

Blushing furiously, she pulled her hand back as quick as her limb could afford. "I believe there are better ways to greet a person."

"And I do believe there are better ways to look in on a person you have an acquaintance with."

Damn, it was nothing but a cruel counter attack.

Still, she was not going to let herself be cornered easily—especially by him. Getting a chair from his veranda to rest her already half-numb legs, she positioned herself in front of him. "You didn't call me."

"I don't have your number."

"Right. And the Veteran Service exists for nothing."

The man before her sighed softly. "I wasn't so sure."

Cagalli decided that it was the time for listening.

"It's not like everything's going so smooth. I only happened to open my eyes two days after the surgical operation. You know... fear, reluctance, and things like those." A smile that did not reached his eyes dawned on Athrun's face. "All I thought was what if I'd still—" he fought to find appropriate words which would not hurt himself, "—be trapped in the darkness."

"And?"

"I remembered you—your owl story to be more exactly."

Cagalli forced a smile; her breath caught in her chests. "You didn't let the policy of the owl befall upon you."

"No, I didn't."

"Your... legs?"

"They stay this way."

Truth, she remembered one of those old sayings her father sometimes recited for her, could hurt.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

_For everything. For neglecting you these past weeks_, she thought. _If 'neglecting' is the right word, though_.

"Now... it's my turn to listen to whatever you want to say."

Cagalli took a deep breath, readying herself. "I'm thinking."

"About?"

"This," she breathed out heavily. "What's happened in this last month is really a big turn for me. I'm living my life as usual until I found myself talking big things to you. It feels like I don't walk upon the earth anymore."

Athrun gave a simple sign, asking her to go on.

"I can't bring myself to look at you in the eyes."

Gently, he reached out for her hands. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm not ready!" she almost cried in desperation. "I'm not a person who can stand to say big things and doing nothing in the end. That's bullshitting."

"You have a doubt whether you could afford to do what you've said you're going to do," Athrun simplified in a glum conclusion.

"Exactly that is!"

"If it so," Athrun tightened his hold of her hands and smiled tiredly, "you're letting the owl's policy to reign."

"It's not that simple, Athrun. What if—" she swallowed, "—what if I can't prove my own words?"

_I said I'm willing to learn more about you. But... what if one day I suddenly find out that it's because of a mere pity? What if one day I realize I can't keep my words anymore? You don't want it and neither do I._

"We'll just have to find out what those what ifs of yours will be like in the future."

She raised her head. "Wha—"

"You heard me. On my part, I myself am willing to find out."

She blinked, trying to reabsorb the meaning of his words.

Athrun coughed once. "Though it may be difficult for you since I'm not the best companion ever."

Silence reigned for a short moment. Yet, slowly, the corners of her mouth quirked up in a near smile. "Ah, here. I bring flowers." She handed him the white lilies, not caring that they carried a derived meaning.

The ex-ace pilot tilted his head to examine the flowers. "Tell me in case I've mistaken, but according to my memory, you've promised to get Sergeant a new dog collar."

"I know. Kind of forget it. My apologize." She stood up from her sitting. "I'll put them in a vase. Just wa—"

It was uncomfortable, being hugged by him in an awkward angle, but Cagalli could care less.

Truth could also heal. By telling him the truth, she was already being with him in the process of his healing. By being with him, she was giving a good practical form to her words. What she had planned, what he had thought, it would only matter once it was done. More or so, it was all to that.

"I'm glad I meet you," Athrun mumbled a quiet acknowledgement.

"Me too."

It was when Sergeant woofed again that Athrun, though half-heartily, let her go.

"Looks like I really should get a dog collar for him, don't you think so?" Cagalli enunciated indulgently.

Smiling with his mouth and eyes, Athrun simply asked, "Together?" He did not talk about the dog collar.

"Together." She did not talk about the dog collar either (3).

It was still a beginning.

But at least it began with a good preparation.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_make me a witness_

_take me out_

_out of darkness_

_out of doubt_

—_Witness_, Sarah McLachlan (4)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1) In Japan, they are. I don't know if white lilies have different meaning in another country.

(2) Yeah... Alex Dino...

(3) I read this part of 'did not talk about' from a Tezuka x Fuji fic out there, but I can't remember its author. If you happen to ever read it, please let me know. Or maybe if you're the author yourself, please do let me know whether I should remove this part off _TOP_. Thanks.

(4) Bravo Sarah McLachlan! My fics have lots influence of her lyrics.


End file.
